Absurda cenicienta
by Miu-nia
Summary: Maka nunca llego a pensar que las dos personan que le importaban la llegarian a engañar la primera su amiga y el segunto el principe que que la asia sentir como cenicienta
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

_**Absurda cenicienta **_

_**SoxMa**_

_**...**_

_**Capitulo 1 "Donde Empezó todo"**_

En las oscuras calles de Death city corría una chica de coletas, ojos color jade pelo cenizo. Corría con lagrimas en sus ojos no le importaba cuantas veces se tropezaba o caía solo quería escapar

**MAKA POV:**

Bueno aquí estoy corriendo como si la vida me dependiera de ello. Estoy escapando de la única persona que siempre confié las personas que mas quiero en este mundo porque me traicionas asi? Pero me pregunto que es lo que siento por Ti?...ira? desprecio? Odio? No lo se, Lo único que esta presente en mi mente es que me siento humillada, usada. Pues mi sufrimiento son provocados por mi amiga y mi novio…Como las personas que mas quiero me traicionaron así ¿que les ice yo para que me engañaran? aun lo recuerdo todo como fue que en paso esto

* * *

**FLACK BACK-**

Yo me llamo Maka albarn tengo 17 años vivo con mi tia marie y mis hermanastras sofia y anglica. Mi madre y mi padre murieron en un accidente automovilístico

Hoy como siempre me levanto de mi cama voy al baño para darme una ducha caliente y salir para ponerme mi uniforme del instituto. Cuando bajo me encuentro a mi tia durmiendo en el sofá de seguro hasta que hora se quedo en la calle bebiendo. Bajo las escaleras y preparo mi desayuno que es huevo con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja, me siento y lo empiezo a comer tranquilamente al rato escucho la puerta tocar me paro y me dirijo a la puerta al abrirla me encuentro con Soul…

Soul Evans mi Enemigo que se convierte en mi mejor amigo mi compañero mi rival y ahora novio es raro ya que nosotros desde la primaria nos hemos llevado mal siempre competíamos solo que el siempre ganaba en lo físico y yo en lo intelectual pero… el siempre estuvo allí cuando mas lo necesitaba me ayudo en muchas cosas me ayudo a ser amigos ya que yo era muy tímida el siempre esta cuando mas lo necesito…sin darme cuenta me enamore de el pero obviamente que no se lo diría ya que el podría rechazarme y eso me destruiría por completo pero no fue así un día en el instituto fuimos ala azotea el llego y me dijo algo ruborizado que me amaba yo me arme de valor y me le confesé y pues desde ese momento soul y yo nos convertimos en novios ya llevamos 3 años de noviazgo claro que peleamos pero siempre nos la arreglamos

**FIN DEL MAKA POV**

* * *

Maka: Buenos días soul que haces tan temprano aquí?

Soul:Es que necesito permiso para ver a mi novia?

Maka:mmmm si..

Soul: Alguien tan cool como yo no necesita permiso para nada (sonríe)

Maka: Lo siento chico cool pero a mi si me pides permiso

Soul: Enserio que necesito permiso para venir a verte? (mirando con ojos de cachorrito)

Maka: No me vengas con esos ojos…BUENO YA! Ven cuando te de la gana feliz?

Soul:sip ^_^

Maka:Jajaja bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde

Soul: a la orden capitana

Maka: Ya déjalo

Soul: Oye maka?

Maka: si?

Soul: No me as dado mi beso de los Buenos días

Maka:(sonrojo) que estas dicien….

Maka ya no puedo continuar ya que soul ya avía estampado sus labios sobre los de maka ella se sorprendió pero correspondió gustosa, soul puso sus manos sobre la cintura de maka atrayéndola hacia mas a el mientras que maka pasa sus manos por los hombros de soul era un beso tierno y lento pero poco a poco se fue identificando mas soul rozo su lengua con el labio de maka pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso ella despacio abrió su boca dando paso ala lengua traviesa de soul estuvieron allí hasta que la falta de aire se izo presente obligándolos a separarse

Maka:(Sonrojo)

Soul:(se ríe) Jajajajaja

Maka: De que te ríes (puchero)

Soul: De nada makita~

Maka: Mejo vámonos que se nos hace tarde (camina delante de soul)

Soul: Si,Si ya voy tranquila no es nada cool llegar tan rápido

Maka: Pero tenemos que pasar a buscar a kim

Soul:(ceño fruncido) se me avía olvidado

Maka: Bueno vamos

Soul:…

Soul y maka se van caminando, hablaron asta que llegaron enfrente de la casa de kim. Maka golpeo la puerta pero ella no salía golpeo de nuevo hasta que se escucho la voz de una chica que decía: YA VOY NO ESTOY SORDA! . Provoco que maka se alejara de la puerta antes de que apareciera kim enojada quien vio a maka

Kim: Te he dicho que no golpes tanto la puerta (enojada)

Maka: Perdón kim es que se nos va a ser tarde

Kim: Ok

Kim mira hacia donde esta soul quien solo levanta la mano en forma de saludo con un sonrisa de tiburón cosa que provoco que kim sonriera y corriera hacia el ignorando a Maka

Kim: Buenos días Soul~

Soul: Buenas kim

Maka:(se les queda viendo) /porque siempre pasa lo mismo con kim al ver a soul corre hacia el será que ella esta enamorada de soul….no lo creo kim sabe de hace mucho que soul me gustaba además antes se lo pregunte y lo negó estaría mal desconfiar de ella/

Kim: Nos vamos soul….(mira a maka) maka?

Maka: Sip ^_^

Maka, soul y kim caminaron tranquilos soul iba al lado de maka mientras que kim caminaba al otro lado de maka cuando al fin llegaron al shibusen (Autora: Aquí el shibusen es el instituto común y corriente jeje ^w^) cuando entraron maka se encontró con Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y crona quien al verla saludaron a Maka. Soul saludo a Kid, Black star y se fue con ellos kim vio que soul se avía ido con sus amigos Ahora kim paso de largo de maka y Tsubaki Liz y Patty y se fue con jacqueline

Maka:(mira a kim) /Porque siempre que se va soul ella se va con Jacqueline estará enojada conmigo?/

Tsubaki: Pasa algo malo maka-chan?

Maka: ee solo me pregunto porque kim siempre se va cuando no esta soul y si el viene corre hacia mi para hablar

Liz: Maka yo creo que ella solo te utiliza

Maka: Porque dices eso

Tsubaki: Tu misma lo dijiste maka-chan ella esta contigo solo cuando esta soul y si el no esta se va

Maka: Como pueden decir eso kim es mi amiga desde…

Liz: Desde que empezaste a hablar con soul

Maka:…

Tsubaki: piénsalo maka

Maka: no se que dices tu crona?

Crona: Yo..op…opino..lo mismo..que Tsubaki..y liz

Maka: Y tu Patty?

Patty: YO PIENSO IGUAL QUE MI ONE-SHAN JEJEJEJE

Maka:mmm tal vez tengan razón…quiero pensarlo las veo después chicas

Tsubaki: claro maka-chan

Liz: Te vemos despues

Maka se quedo pensando en lo que les dijo Tsubaki y Liz camino por el patio

Maka:/y si tienen razón y kim solo me utiliza …NO puede ser kim es mi amiga no puede a ser esto además hace mucho le pregunte si le gustaba soul y ella lo negó/

Voz: Que haces tan pensativa?

Maka:(Se voltea) /hablando de la reina de roma/ Kim..

Kim:La misma quien mas esperabas

Maka:Oye kim y Jacqueline no estabas con ella

Kim: Se fue al baño

Maka: Ya veo..

Kim: Te pasa algo malo?

Maka:Kim?

Kim:Que?

Maka: A ti te gusta…

Kim: Si me preguntas si me gusta Ox NO me gusta

Maka: No es el

Kim: Entonces?

Maka: A ti te gusta… soul?

Kim: Que?

Maka: Solo pregunto por curiosidad

Kim: Maka sabes que soul me gustaba ase mucho tiempo pero el nunca se intereso por mi (surro) _claro porque tu estabas _

Maka: Que?

Kim: Nada solo te diré que el no me gusta ..como me va a gustar el novio de mi amiga no seas ridícula

Maka:/lo sabia/ (sonríe) además no estaría mal que te gustara soul ya que el siempre fue popular

Kim:Si ya lo se /Yo era la parte de allí/ YA OLVIDALO TONTA

Maka: SI /que carácter/

Voz: Hola maka

Maka se voltea pero cuando lo ase alguien la besa se sorprende pero se da cuenta de quien fue le que le roba un beso no es ni nada mas ni nada menos que su novio. Maka cierra los ojos y corresponde. Kim los mira con el ceño fruncido

Kim: YA VASTA

Soul: A Hola kim (Maka se separa de soul)

Kim: Puedo hablar contigo soul~

Soul:Ok

Maka: Los espero aquí

* * *

**CON KIM Y SOUL-**

Soul: Para que me quieres kim?

Kim: Soul ya no puedo mas

Soul: Que pasa?

Kim: Soul ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo más

**CONTINUARA****_…_**

* * *

**_BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY BUENO LO QUE QUIRO DECIR ES QUE LA INSPIRACION QUE ME DIO PARA CREAR ESTE FANFIC ES UNA CANCION A PESAR QUE LA CANCION NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON MI HISTORIA AL ESCUCHARLA SE ME OCURRIO ALGO _**

**_Yo: BUENO QUE TAL?_**

**_Soul: Asi que la sacaste de una canción _**

**_Yo: sip ^_^ pero como te dije la canción y la historia no se parecen solo algunas partes _**

**_Maka: Ya veo entonces eso significa que pasara algo malo?_**

**_Yo: Tu siempre tan inteligente maka_**

**_Maka: Pero como fue que encontraste la canción_**

**_Yo: Pues estaba jugando tranquilamente cuando en la radio se escucho la canción no me intereso al principio pero luego PUF inspiración la encontré interesante_**

**_Soul:JAJAJA asi que asi la encontraste?_**

**_Yo: SI algún problema ¬3¬ _**

**_Maka:MAKA-CHOP_**

**_Yo: Gracias _**

**_Maka:no hay de que _**

**_Soul: X.X_**

**_Yo: ME DESPIDO DE TODO UN ABRAZO Y ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP NOS LEEMOS LUEGO _**

**_Maka: NO VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE "ABSURDA CENICIENTA"_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Absurda cenicienta**_

_**SoxMa**_

_**Capitulo 2 "El recuerdo de la discusión "**_

En el capitulo anterior:

Soul: Para que me quieres kim?

Kim: Soul ya no puedo mas

Soul: Que pasa?

Kim: Soul ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo más

* * *

CON MAKA POV-

Me senté esperando a soul y a kim que se avían ido ase unos momentos por alguna razón no me gustaba como kim miraba a soul es cierto me siento un poco celosa pero no debería ¿cierto? por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… pero solo deben ser cosas mías…veo a los chicos y chicas hablar muy felices sin preocupación alguna pero al igual hay parejas que se abrazan o incluso puedo ver que una que otra discuten pero me fijo bien y el responsable del problemas es por la comida me rio un poco ya que me recuerda la vez que soul y yo fuimos al parque a un día de campo con nuestros amigos y tuvimos una discusión "fuerte" que provoco que estuviéramos apunto terminar por la culpa de los celos tontos de ambos

* * *

FLACK BACK-

En deth city en el chica de coletas que bajaba felizmente por las escaleras de su casa mientras era seguida por un chico de cabello alvino que bostezaba y caminaba perezosamente

Maka: Te puedes dar prisa soul se nos hace tarde

Soul: (Bostezo) No es cool levantarse tan temprano Maka

Maka: No Exageres tu fuiste el de la ideal

Soul: Si pero no pensé que fuera tan temprano

Maka: Mejor no te quejes y ya vámonos o se nos ara tarde

Maka y soul caminaron hasta la motocicleta donde se subieron y partieron al parque de deth city Maka se sujetaba con una mano de la cintura de soul y con la otra llevaba la canasta mientras que soul manejaba tranquilo hasta que después de una vuelta Maka estuvo apunto de caerse a no ser que soul soltara una mano del manubrio (Author: En otras palabras manejo con una sola mano si eso es posible -.-) y con la otra sujetara a Maka quien volvió a sentarse algo asustada

Maka: Eso estuvo cerca

Soul: Tranquila no paso nada (volviendo a poner la otra mano)

Maka: COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA SI CASI ME MATO IDIOTA!

Soul: Sera mejor que te sujetes bien si no quieres volver a pasar por lo mismo además…

Maka: Que? (Volviéndose a sujetar con las dos manos)

Soul: Nunca permitiré que te pase nada malo (miro a Maka y le sonrió)

Maka: (sonrojo) Gracias soul…

* * *

FIN DEL FLACK BACK..MAKA POV-

Me rio al pensar en eso pero eso solo fue el inicio de todo después cuando al fin llegamos al parque nos encontramos con Kid, Patty, Liz, black star, crona y Tsubaki-chan que ya tenían todo preparado la manta black star y Kid discutían mientras que Patty, Liz y Tsubaki hablaban y reían. Me acerco con soul los saludamos y hablábamos y reíamos hasta que llego el momento de la discusión al solo pensarlo me llegan unas ganas de golpear a soul

* * *

FLACK BACK-

Black star: YAHOOO ES HORA QUE SU DIOS COMA (subiéndose a la mesa)

Kid: Bájate de la mesa MONO ASIMETRICO

Black star: NO CALLES A TU DIOS RAYITAS

Kid: NO ME LLAMES RAYITAS

Crona: Yo no.. se lidiar con los gritos

Maka: MAKA- CHOP (sacando un libro de 10.000 paginas)

Kid/black: X_X

Maka: NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR POR UN DIA?! YA SUSTARON A CRONA

Tsubaki: Maka-chan cálmate ^_^U

Maka: Esta bien

Liz: Bueno es hora de comer

Patty: HAYYY! Comida…comida..comida jejejeje (cantando)

Maka: Si..Oigan ustedes los muertos despierten

Kid/black: SI!

Kid: (acercándose a crona) Perdón crona (nervioso)

Crono: Por…porque kid (sonrojo)

Kid: Por gritar y que te asustaras

Crona: No hay problema

Todo iba bien Tsubaki saco unos platos con comida, Emparedados, bebidas etc entre otras cosa al igual que Liz y Patty (Autho: Perdón es que no se me ocurre que poner en la comida -o-)

Black star: TSUABAKI!

Tsubaki: Si? Black star

Black star: LE TRAJISTE DE COMER ALGO DIGNO PARA UN DIOS?

Tsubaki: Si traje lo que me pediste

Maka: lo que te pidió?

Tsubaki: Si…bueno verán es que…

Black star: SU DIOS TIENE NOVIA!

Todos:QUE?!

Soul: Quien es tu novia?

Black star: LA NOVIA DE SU DIOS NO ES MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE TSUBAKI! (Tsubaki se sonroja)

Todos: Felicidades

Maka: Bien echo Tsubaki al fin

Tsubaki: Gracias Maka-chan

Black star: Soul pensaste que te ibas a adelantar antes que tu dios pues no

Soul: Yo nunca tuve esas intenciones

Kid: Bueno basta de palabras y a comer

Todos: SI!

En eso alguien los saluda los chicos/as voltean y ven que es Kim, Maka la ve y sonríe pero kim no la mira

Tsubaki: quieres comer con nosotros Kim?

Kim: Me encantaría (se siente al lado de soul) a por cierto prepare estas galletas

Maka: /Que hora por aquí bueno no importa /

Todos: Se ven deliciosas

Maka: Oye soul

Soul: mm? (comiendo un bocadillo)

Maka: Te prepare algo

Soul: Así que es?

Maka: Esto (Maka saca una cajita que tenia en la canasta la abre)

Soul: Eso se ve horrible

Maka: Pruébalo!

Liz: Si soul prueba la comida que te preparo tu linda novia

Soul: pero se ve..asqueroso

Maka: Deja de quejarte y pruébalo no creo que este malo /Me esforcé en prepararlo ademas tan mal no puede estar/

Soul: Ok..ok (prueba un poco de la comida) IAGGG ESTO ESTA ESPANTOSO

Maka: NO PUEDE SER

Soul: Pues si lo esta!

Maka: NO ES PARA TANTO NO TENIAS QUE DECIR ESO

Soul: PERO SI ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!(saca unas galletas de las que trajo kim) mmm

Maka: Oye soul yo también prepare algunas galletas y están allí

Soul: Lo se pero estas están mas deliciosas

Kim: Gracias soul (sonrojo con una sonrisa victoriosa) /las prepare para para ti/

Soul:mmm

Maka: y las mías no te gustaron?

Soul: Si pero no se comparan con estas

Maka: Que?

Soul: Pues Kim cocina delicioso

Maka: Así (con el ceño fruncido y cerrando los ojos) Pero tu dijiste que las mías estaban mas ricas

Soul:(tragando) si pero las de ella estaban muy deliciosas

Maka: Entonces ella cocina mejor que yo? (conteniéndose de golpear a soul) (Celosa)

Soul: Además de mejor cuerpo y temperamento que el tuyo si muy buena

Kim:/Así que piensas eso soul/

Maka: ENTONCES PORQUE NO VAS A COMER UNA DE SUS DELICIOSOS PLATILLOS Y TE QUEDAS CON ELLA QUE TIENE MEJOR TEMPERAMENTO Y MEJOR CUERPO!

Soul: SABES QUE TIENES RAZÓN DEBERÍA ASERLO

Maka: BIEN

Soul: BIEN

Tsubaki: chicos cálmense

Soul: PECHO-PLANO

Maka:MAKA-CHOP!

Patty: Pelea..pelea..jajajajaja

Crona:No se lidiar con las discusiones

Tsubaki: Maka-chan, soul-kun Cálmense por favor estamos aquí para divertirnos no para pelear

Maka:(suspiro) esta bien Tsubaki-chan

Liz: ayy bueno sigamos comiendo

Maka: Esta bien (saca una de sus galletas) /pero si no saben mal/

Voz: Maka?

Maka: (voleándose) Daniel?

Daniel: Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

Maka: ajajaja si fue rápido no cres?

Daniel: Si tienes razón

Tsubaki: Lo conoces maka-chan

Maka: Si es trabaja en una cafetería aquí cerca es muy grande

Liz: Te refieres a la nueva que rumorean todos?

Maka: Si, Resulta que el es el hijo del dueño

Daniel: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Daniel

Tsubaki: Mi nombre es Tsubaki

Liz: Yo soy Liz y la chica del alado es mi hermana Patty

Patty: MUCHOO GUSTOOO!

Black star: YO SOY EL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR

Daniel: SI ya veo (gotita estilo anime)

Kid: Yo soy Deth the Kid puedes llamarme Kid

Kim: Yo soy Kim, Lindo (guiñando el ojo)

Maka: Y el del piso es Soul

Daniel:/que le abra pasado mejor no pregunto/ un gusto

Maka: Ven come con nosotros

Daniel: No será problema?

Maka: Para nada

Daniel: Bueno

Daniel se sienta alado de Maka en ese momento soul despierta y ve a Daniel hablando con Maka lo que provoca que el frunza el ceño

Soul: Y tu quien demonios eres?

Daniel: Me llamo Daniel

Maka: SI es mi amigo

Soul: Así que tu amigo ya veo yo soy Soul veo que conoces a MI novia

Daniel: Si

Maka: Y nadie va a probar mis galletas? (Mirando a soul)

Soul: No

Maka:/idiota y yo que las prepare especialmente para ti/ (mirada hacia abajo)

Kim: Quieres una de las mias soul~

Soul: Claro (saca una)

Daniel: Yo quiero una

Maka: /será mejor guárdalas/

Daniel: Que haces maka?

Maka: Guardo mis galletas (sin mirarlo)

Kim: Aquí tienes Daniel (pesándole una galleta)

Daniel: No gracias kim yo quiero una de Maka

Maka: enserio? (mirándolo con brillo en los ojos)

Daniel: Si me gustaría probarlas

Soul: No te gustaran (con los ojos cerrados)

Maka: Toma (ignorando a soul)

Daniel: (Come la galleta)

Maka: y Que te parece? (nerviosa)

Daniel: Esta exquisita

Soul: Enserio? (toma una galleta de maka) mmm si esta rica

Maka: eso no mas?

Soul: Si

Kim: Prueba una de las mías

Daniel:(come la galleta de kim) mmm esta rica pero no siento el esfuerzo en ellas

Maka: eso significa que te gustaron las mías?

Daniel: Si se nota que trabajaste duro en ellas

Maka:(se ríe)

Soul: De que te ríes maka /Quien se cree ese idiota/

Maka: Gracias Daniel…enserio te lo agradezco (sonríe brillante)

Soul:(enojo)

Daniel: Porque me lo agradeces? (sonrojo)

Maka: Lo único que quería escuchar era eso ya que _alguien_ (mirando a soul) solo se burlo de ellas

Daniel: No hay de que maka

En eso todos comen tranquilamente soul estaba enojado ya que no le gusta que nadie y cuando dice NADIE reciba una sonrisa brillante de SU Maka

Maka se dedico a mirar a soul quien solo comía comida preparada de Liz, Patty, kim y Tsubaki y rara vez pescaba las la comida que ella preparo, se sintió triste pero al ver a Daniel comiendo su comida se llenaba de felicidad Pero se le Ocurrió una forma de vengarse

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**BUENO ESTO FUE POR HOY JEJEJE CUAL SERA LA VENGANZA DE MAKA? QUE OCURRIRA DESPUES? VEAN LO EN EÑ PROCIMO CAPITULO**_

_**Yo: MUAJAJAJA**_

_**Soul: y esa risa?**_

**Yo: por nada soul por nada ¬w¬**

**Soul: mmm**

**Maka: Soul asi que no te gusta mi comida eee?**

**Soul: Y..Yo...Nunca dije...eso ella Lo...iso (apuntandome)**

**Yo: Soul no me metas en tus problemas **

**Soul: Pero si es cierto**

**Maka: Pero contesta te gusta mi comida cierto**

**Soul: Si pero algunas te salen...mal**

**Maka: Muchas o pocas?**

**Soul: cof..cof...muchas..cof...cof**

**Maka: QUE **

**Yo: no debiste responder ¬¬**

**Soul: Espera maka...**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP**

**Soul: X_x**

**Yo: ME DESPIDO DE TODOS ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO QUE VEAN EL PRO****_XIMO_** **CAPITULO DE **

**Maka: ABSURDA CENICIENTA ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Absurda cenicienta**_

_**SoxMa**_

_**Capitulo 3 " Venganza de los celos"**_

Maka:/idiota.. pero y si lo pongo celoso bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo/ Oye Dany~

Daniel: Dany? (sonrojo)

Maka: Te molesta que te llame asi? (ojos de cachorrito)

Daniel: No..Por supuesto..que no

Soul:/que le pasa a Maka/ (celoso)

Kim: Soul~ abre la boca

Maka:/pero que hace KIM?!/ (enojo)

Soul:/Ja dos pueden jugar el mismo juego maka/ aaaa (abre la boca recibiendo la comida)

Maka:/QUE DIABLOS HACE EL NUNCA ACEPTA CUANDO YO ISE ESO SOLO DIJO: _eso no es cool maka._ YA VERA/ Dany~ di aaaa

Daniel:/Pero que pasa jajaja esos dos bueno será divertido a ver donde llega ese soul/ aaaa

Maka: sabe rico?

Daniel: Si mucho

Soul:/PERO QUE DIABLOS ASE COMO SE ATREVE A DARLE DE COMER A EL Y NO A MI QUE SOY SU NOVIO!? Aunque si lo pienso bien una vez lo intento y yo la rechace pero eso no cuenta por que lo hace con el/

Maka:(voltea a ver a soul) /estará celoso? Eso espero se lo merece/

Kid:(susurrando a los demás ecepto a kim y a daniel ademas de soul y maka) no cren que esto va a empeorar

Tsubaki: eso es seguro

Crona: Yo no se lidiar con los celosos

Liz: Crona tu no puedes lidiar con muchas cosas

Kid: LIZ!

Liz: Lo siento no quería molestarte crona

Crona: No hay problema

Black star: Como se atreven a ignorar a su dios

Patty: jejeje soul y Maka celosos jeje

Soul: Esta delicioso kim

Kim: enserio que bueno que sea de tu agrado

Maka:/porque kim ase esto será que..NO maka no desconfíes de ella/ y tu dany te gusto

Daniel: Si esta delicioso

* * *

Asi se hiso la tarde entre Maka se separo de Daniel y se fue a hablar con Kim, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz al igual que soul con black star y kid. Soul y Maka no se miraban se ignoraban

Kim: Vamos a dar un paseo separados

Liz: Me parece buena idea yo voy con Patty

Patty: SI ONE-SHAN! (se van)

Black star: EL GRAN DIOS SE VA CON SU NOVIA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SIMPLES MORTALES QUE VOLVERE NIAJAJAJA

Tsubaki: si nos vemos después (se van)

Kid: (nervioso y sonrojado) Crona te gustaría ir conmigo a dar un simétrico paseo

Crona:(sonrojo) si kid (se van)

Solo quedaron soul, Maka, Kim y Daniel quienes solo pensaban en una cosa kim pensó en pasar tiempo con soul y Daniel divertirse dando celos a soul

Maka: /tal vez será mejor a ser las pases con soul/ vamos a caminar jun…

Soul: Vamos a caminar kim?

Kim/Maka: QUE?

Soul: Vamos (toma de la mano a kim)

Kim: si~ (se van)

Maka: (aguantándose las ganas de llorar) /así parece que no le importo/

Daniel: No llores Maka el no vale la pena vamos a divertirnos si?

Maka: Si tienes razón vamos

* * *

Así fue todos caminaban en sitios diferentes liz y patty sin darse "cuenta" liz llevo a patty a una tienda de ropa Kid y crona paseaban por lugares simétricos y black star y tsubaki fueron a un lugar para comer ya que el supuesto "dios" tenia que comer. Maka y Daniel caminaban por el parque hablaban de cosas triviales pero no se daban cuenta que soul y kim caminaba cerca hasta que llegaron a encontrarse luego kim le dijo a soul que quería ir al baño dejando a soul solo mientras que daniel le dijo a maka que iba a comprar unos jugos sin darse cuenta maka se topo con soul

Maka: soul…

Soul: Maka, veo que te la estas pasando bien con el cierto? (celoso)

Maka:(frunce el ceño) Pues si me estoy divirtiendo mucho y tu?

Soul: También kim es divertida /mentira/ y muy linda conmigo

Maka: Ya veo mas que yo?

Soul: Mucho mas que tu

Maka: PUES QUE TE DIVIERTAS CON ELLA

Soul: PUES ESO AGO

Maka: QUE BUENO QUE TE LA PASES BIEN CON OTRAS CHICAS EN VEZ DE TU NOVIA

Soul: PUES YO NO ME QUEJO DE ESE AMIGUITO TUYO

Maka: PORQUE TENDRIAS QUE QUEJARTE DE EL

Soul: PORQUE TU LE PONES MAS ATENCION A EL QUE A TU NOVIO! QUIEN YO RECUERDE SOY YO

Maka: JA YO DIGO LO MISMO IDIOTA

Soul: SOLO ERES UNA PECHO-PLANO SABES DEBERIA SER NOVIO DE KIM… (se tapa la boca) no es lo…

Maka le da una cachetada a soul se toca la mejilla maka sale corriendo de allí con lagrimas en el rostro hasta que se detuvo en una esquina de allí cerca. Soul se quedo parado sin hacer nada mas que insultarse por haber dicho eso al rato llega kim y de nuevo se va a dar unas vueltas. Maka se encontró con Daniel quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de la tristeza y como maka contenía las ganas de llorar

Daniel: maka pasa algo malo?

Maka: No (forzando la sonrisa)

Daniel: Maka no mientas se que lloraste se te nota en los ojos

Maka: bueno es que…(volviendo a aparecer las lagrimas) soul..yo…

Daniel: shh solo llora maka

Maka: (salta a abrazar a daniel y esconde su rostro en su pecho y empieza a llorar)

Daniel: Tranquila ya paso

Maka: Gracias Daniel eres muy lindo conmigo

Daniel: Mejor en vez de quedarnos aquí no vamos a divertirnos quieres?

Maka:(sacándose las lagrimas) HAY!

Al rato todos se encontraron en el parque soul miraba a maka mientras que ella veía hacia otro lado ignorando su mirada era cierto estaba dolida y enojada (autor: Quien no si tu novio te dice eso es óvido que te duela -o-)

* * *

Kid: creo que ya es muy tarde mejor nos vamos

Liz: Si estoy cansada además…Patty se quedo dormida

Patty: -.-z Z

Crona: Yo también me voy

Black star: QUE LES PASA MORTALES SON APENAS LAS 7…LAS 7:45 ES MUY TEMPRANO NIAJAJAJA

Tsubaki: Black star estoy cansada (bostezando)

Black star: No se diga mas Tsubaki nos vamos

Tsubaki: Gracias nos vemos chicas/cos

Black star: Nos vemos simple mortales (se van)

Kid: Te llevo a tu casa crona?

Crona: No seré molestia kid?

Kid: Para nada vamos… y ustedes también liz

Liz: si ya voy nos vemos maka, soul, kim, daniel

Crona: adiós chicos

Kid: Nos vemos… Camina rápido liz tenemos que apurarnos

Liz: Pasa algo kid

Kid: Solo tenemos que apurarnos

Crona: Porque kid

Kid: porque no será nada simétrico llegar mas de las ocho hay que estar en la casa justo a las ocho así que vamos

Liz: si ya voy (se van) (solo quedaban los 4 chicos)

* * *

Kim: Que sueño.. me llevas a casa? Soul~

Soul:…/tengo que arreglar las cosas con maka/ (mirando a Maka y Daniel)

Kim: soul?

Daniel: Te llevo a casa Maka?

Maka: No te preocupes puedo ir yo sola no quiero molestarte

Daniel: Enserio no es ninguna molestia

Maka: Tranquilo me iré con… soul (agacha la cabeza)

Daniel: Segura? Maka no mientas aun estas triste

Maka: (mostrando una sonrisa falsa) pero que dices.. no estoy triste jejeje

Daniel: Maka…

Maka: Enserio no importa estoy bien …que importa que tu novio elija a otra en vez de a su propia novia que le ponga mas atención a otras… (Saliendo lagrimas)

Daniel:/creo que es hora de acabar con esto Maka es mi amiga y la voy ayudar no importa si el que salga lastimado sea yo/ Maka ven…(la abraza)

Soul veía lo que pasaba vio a Maka que lloraba se sintió culpable pero cuando Daniel la abrazo lo llenaba de enojo no les gusto para nada esa muestra de afecto

Maka:(Separándose) Dany? (aun derramando lagrimas)

Daniel:(mira a soul) /este esta que explota/ no importa maka (acercándose al rostro de maka)

Maka: que…que haces..deten…(sonrojada y nerviosa)

Maka ya no termino la frase ya que Daniel la avía besado mientras que Maka no correspondió y trato de zafarse ya que se sentía débil y Daniel la tenia sujetada. soul lo vio esa fue la gota que derramo su vaso. Se acercó a Daniel y lo separo de Maka quien callo sentada y soul se avía lanzado sobre Daniel y comenzaba a golpearlo

Soul: COMO TE ATREVES A BESARLA! (golpeando a Daniel en la cara provocando que saliera sangre de su labio)

Daniel:(separándose de soul) PUES ESTAS CIEGO LA BESE! (golpeando a soul)

Soul: QUIEN TE CREES PARA BESARLA

Daniel: QUIEN TE CREES TU QUE ERES PARA ANDAR COQUETEANDO CON OTRAS SABIENDO QUE TIENES NOVIA

Soul: SABES QUIEN ME CREO! SOY SU NOVIO ESO ME CREO IDIOTA

Maka no sabia que hacer estaba paralizada viendo como los dos chicos se agarraban a golpes y a insultos cuando al fin salió de su estado en shock corrio y agarro a soul por la espalda mientras que Daniel era detenido por Kim que también se avía metido

Maka: BASTA YA LOS DOS!

Soul:(ignorando a maka) ESCUCHAME IDIOTA NO VUELVAS A BESARLA ME ESCUCHASTE!

Daniel: NI QUE FUERA TUYA!

Soul: SI MAKA ES MIA SOLO MIA!

Maka: BASTA CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Soul y Daniel se quedaron callados al escuchar gritar tan fuerte a maka quien ya avía soltado a soul. Se acerco a Daniel y le dio un ligero y pequeño y nada doloroso maka-chop

Maka: Daniel no quiero que vuelvas a ser eso esta bien?

Daniel: Perdon maka

Maka: No hay problema… Sera mejor irnos la gente se comienza a acercar

Daniel: Bueno nos vemos maka a porcierto kim te llevo a tu casa no creo que soul quiera llevarte

Kim: mm Esta bien nos vemos maka,soul

Maka: Adiós (se van dejando solos a maka y soul)

Maka vio a soul parado ella no quería seguir discutiendo ya que sabia lo que provocaría estaba cansada comenzó a caminar pero noto como soul la seguía y le gritaba: "MAKA ESTO TODAVIA NO A ACABADO" y también "ESCUCHAME TENEMOS QUE HABLAR" pero maka lo ignoraba y cuando al fin estaba cerca de su casa o mas dicho la casa de su tia "querida" Comenzó a caminar mas rápido Soul noto que estaban apunto de llegar a la casa y tomo a maka del brazo y la arrastro hasta un callejón, Maka le gritaba que la soltara cosa que soul ignoro

Maka: PUEDES SOLTARME ME LASTIMAS..(tratándose de zafarse)

Soul: porque…

Maka: QUE ME SUELTES SOUL!

Soul: NO TE VOY A SOLTAR HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES

Maka: No tengo nada que explicarte

Soul: PORQUE BESASTE A "ESE"

Maka: "ESE" QUE LLAMAS TIENE NOMBRE Y EL ME BESO (soul la acorralo contra la pared del callejon)

Soul: PORQUE NO LO GOLPEASTE FUERTE

Maka: PORQUE EL SOLO TRATO DE AYUDARME NADA MAS

Soul: AAA CLARO TE TRATABA DE AYUDAR Y TU PORQUE LE CORRESPONDES

Maka: NO LE CORRESPONDI ADEMAS Y TU TE VAS CON KIM Y ME DEJAS SOLA Y YO QUE SEPA ELLA NO ES TU NOVIA

Soul: CLARO ECHAME TODA LA CULPA A MI

Maka: NO TE TENGO QUE ECHAR LA CULPA SABES MUY BIEN QUE TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE

Soul: CULPABLE DE QUE? SOLO ESTAS ENOJADA POR NO QUERES COMER TU ASQUEROSA COMIDA

Maka: (aguantando las lagrimas) NO ES SOLO ESO SIEMPRE ME ENCHAS EN CARA MIS INPERFECCIONES… lo se… YA SE QUE NO TENGO UN BUEN CUERPO COMO KIM NI COSINO TAN BIEN COMO ELLA PERO NO SOY ELLA

Soul: NO EXAGUERES…

Maka: EXAGUERAR SIMPRE QUE QUIERO SER CARIÑOSA TU DICES SIEMPRE: "esto no es nada cool" Y CUANDO LO ASE OTRA LO ACEPTAS

Soul: yo…

Maka: Estoy harta…. (Susurro) (bajando la cabeza)

Soul: No te escucho

Maka: ESTOY HARTA DE SEGUIR ASI YA NO PUEDO MAS! (soltando lagrimas)

Soul: Que…que quieres..decir

Maka:/porque me mira así esta…¿asustado?/ Que ya no aguanto mas nunca debimos a ver sido novios sabia que esto no funcionaria

Soul: Maka… Espera lo…lo podemos arreglar

Maka: No se soul siempre es asi siento que en verdad no me quieres (agachando la cabeza)

Soul: Maka como puedes pensar eso…tu sabes que soy un cabeza dura un tonto /que es cool/ flojo etc. Pero nunca debes dudar que te amo…lo siento enserio, ademas tu sabes lo celoso que soy y que no me gusta que estés con otros chicos (quitandole las lagrimas)

Maka:(sonrojo) pero entonces porque siempre rechazas cuando trato de ser cariñosa

Soul: Porque me daba vergüenza

Maka: Vergüenza? entonces te avergüenzo

Soul: NO digo que pues …(susurro) _me san ganas de besarte_…

Maka:Que

Soul: (Hablando despacio).._me dan ganas de besarte_..

Maka: Habla mas fuerte

Soul: QUE ME DAN MUCHAS GANAS DE BESARTE …ya que cuando lo ases te ves linda

Maka:(se rie sonrojada ) Entonces todo este tiempo no aceptabas por querer besarme?

Soul:(sonrojo) SI

Maka: Tonto sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras

Soul: Además me molesto que lo hicieras con tu queridísimo _Dany~_

Maka: Lo hacia para colocarte celoso además a mi también me molesto que fueras con kim (volteando)

Soul: Perdón

Maka:…

Soul: Lo que menos quiero es perderte maka… no me gusta que otros chicos reciban esa sonrisa y mucho menos que te besen, **YO** soy el único que puede besar esos labios

Maka: Soul…

Soul: Hablando de eso tengo que borrar su marca (se acerca al rostro de maka)

Maka: soul….

Soul la besa por un largo rato hasta que la el oxigeno les izo presente y se separaron soul con una sonrisa y maka con el rostro sonrojado

Soul: Listo ya no hay marca del idiota

Maka:(sonríe) Tonto (lo vuelve a besar por poco tiempo cosa que soul no alcanzo a reaccionar)

Soul: mala (sonríe)

Maka: Tu empezaste

Soul: Entonces no terminaras conmigo

Maka:mm Déjame pensarlo

Soul: Que? (asustado)

Maka: Si amenos que me a veces me dejes consentirte

Soul: Que? Bueno si me gustaría pero ten encuenta que te lo advertí

Maka: Si y además tranquilo no seré así siempre

Soul: Puedo vivir con eso (la besa)

* * *

_**BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY ^w^ FUE LARGO LOSE ES QUE TUVE MUCHA INSPIRACION, ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ADEMAS SI TIENEN ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS PARA UN CAPITULO SOLO DIGANLO**_

_**Yo: UF Estoy cansada**_

_**Maka: Porque tanto cansancio?**_

_**Yo: E tenido muchos examenes y trabajos **_

_**Maka: No es tanto solo estudia**_

_**Yo:Tu lo dices porque siempre tienes Buenas calificaciones ¬¬**_

_**Maka: Porque estudio ¬¬ **_

_**Soul: TU! (apuntandome)**_

_**Maka: Yo no fui!**_

_**Soul: SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE MAKA TUVO QUE BESAR A "ESE"**_

_**Yo: mmm porque me dio la gana ¬o¬**_

_**Maka: calmate soul..**_

_**Yo: Tranquilo soul ademas tu eres el que termino besandola mas tiempo o no so-ul ¬w¬**_

_**Soul/maka: O/o**_

_**Yo: hay que ternuras, BUENO ESPERO QUE COMENTEN los leeo despues en otro capitulo de...ABSURDA CENICIENTA! BAY BAY!**_

_**Soul/maka: -/-**_

_**Yo: Y ustedes dejen de estar sonrojados que parecen tomates**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Absurda cenicienta_**

**_SoxMa_**

**_Capitulo 4 "Mi mundo"_**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Soul: Entonces no terminaras conmigo**

**Maka:mm Déjame pensarlo **

**Soul: Que? (asustado)**

**Maka: Si amenos que a veces me dejes consentirte **

**Soul: Que? Bueno si me gustaría pero ten encuenta que te lo advertí**

**Maka: Si y además tranquilo no seré así siempre **

**Soul: Puedo vivir con eso (la besa)**

* * *

Maka: Sera mejor que me valla tengo que preparar la cena

Soul: No se porque lo haces si ellas solo te usan como sirvienta personal

Maka: Lo se pero no puedo dejar todo así como así, Sabes perfectamente que si tuviera una posibilidad de irme me ira de alli pero no puedo… No por ahora (baja la cabeza)

Soul: Maka…prometo que te sacare de esa casa y te liberare de esas brujas (sonríe)

Maka: (risita) Y como lo aras "_Príncipe"?_

Soul: (sonríe y se inclina) Tranquila mi linda "cenicienta" te encontrare y te sacare de esa malvada bruja con su dúo de Idiotas (author: Ya saben que el dúo de idiotas son las hermanastras)

Maka: Jajaja gracias espero que me liberes pronto Mi lindo y cool "príncipe"

Soul: Ten lo por seguro Mi "cenicienta" de pechos-planos

Maka: (ignorando el ultimo comentario) Y que aras, cuando me liberes?

Soul: Sacarte y convertirte en la Reina no? (se ríe)

Maka: (se ríe) Nos vemos soul

Soul: Nos vemos Maka

* * *

En ese momento Maka volvió a caminar dirigiéndose a la "casa" de su tía. Cuando llego saco las llaves y abrió la puerta lentamente para que nadie la escuchara entro y cerró la puerta despacio se dirigió a la cocina pero cuando estaba por entrar su tía junto a sus hermanastras la esperaban en la sala de estar

Marie: Estos horas de llegar Maka (enojada)

Maka: Lo siento Tía

Marie: Te he dicho que no me gusta que estés hasta tarde afuera

Maka: No te preocupes no paso nada

Marie: Quien dijo que me preocupe lo que quiero decir quien es la que barrera, limpiara, cosinara, porque yo no lo are y mis sobrinas tampoco lo harán

Maka: Pero yo también soy tu sobrina

Marie: Una mas, pero no eres como mis lindas sobrinitas Sofía y angélica

Sofía: Si Maka tu eres solo la que limpia aquí nada mas

Angélica: Si no fuera por nosotras estarías en la calle agradece que te tengamos aquí en la casa

Maka: (Susurro) Pero si esta no es su casa es la de mi madre

Marie: Dijiste algo Maka

Maka: No tía

Marie: Por llegar tarde mañana tendrás que limpiar la casa hasta que se vea mi reflejo

Maka: QUE?

Marie: NO ME PROTESTES MAKA!

Maka: Lo siento tía

Sofía: Tía que también limpie mi cuarto

Angélica: el mio también

Marie: Decidido mañana limpias los la casa entera

Maka: Si tía (baja la cabeza) /no llores maka tienes que ser fuerte/

Marie: Que haces allí parada anda a preparar la comida que tenemos hambre!

Maka: Si

* * *

Maka se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida a su "querida" familia tuvo que soportar las ganas de salir corriendo y llorar pero después se le vino a la mente la razón por la que soporta todo esto

Maka:/ por mi madre tengo que soportar por ella se lo prometí/

Continuo preparándola cuando al fin termino la sirvió en la mesa, llamo a su tía y a sus hermanastras quienes llegaron rápidamente y se sentaron maka no podía sentarse aun ya que si a su tía o hermanastras querían algo tendría que levantarse y sabia muy bien que sofia y angelica no le permitirían comer tranquilamente por lo que solo se quedo de pie

Sofía: QUE ES ESTO SABE ASQUEROSO iAGGG

Angélica: ES QUE NO SABES PREPARAR NADA BIEN

Marie: Niñas contrólense

Sofia/angelica:Si tía

Marie: Y tu maka deberías preparar bien las cosas..la próxima no quiero ningún erro o te vas sin comer entendido?

Maka: Si (Marie se retira de la mesa dejando a maka sola con Sofía y angélica)

Sofía: SI la próxima prepara algo bien maka

Angélica: Sabes sofia

Sofía: Que?

Angélica: Yo se donde vendría bien esta comida

Sofía: en donde?

Angélica se paro y camino hacia maka quien solo retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared, Sofía se levanto y se acercó donde angélica. Angélica pesco con la mano la comida y se lo restregó en la cara a Maka, Sofía se encargo de ensuciar la ropa pero no se dio cuenta que agarro un pedazo de vidrio roto (Author: No pregunten de donde salió el vidrio roto solo apareció -o-) Y maka se rasgo un poco en la cara dejando un hilito de sangre en su mejillas. Sofia y Angelica se fueron riéndose dejando a Maka en el piso sucia embarrada de comida y con un corte en la mejilla se paro poco a poco y levanto los platos y los lavo con la mirada baja cuando al fin termino subió despacio las escaleras y entro al baño donde se dejo caer quedando sentada y al fin las lagrimas salían de su rostro… Sin mas volvió a preguntarse la razón por la cual se iba de allí la respuesta le vino a la mente rápidamente

Maka:/ Es cierto no me voy por ti mama te lo prometí y lo cumpliré/

Se paro y se lavo la cara, el pelo, Y se quito la ropa dejándola en la lavadora y envolvió una toalla en su cuerpo cuando lo hiso abrió el baño y se fue a su cuarto entro y se fue a su armario se puso su pijama y entre sus cosas busco un parche y lo puso en su mejilla pero cuando lo hiso vio una fotografía donde salía su madre y padre y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas volvieron a caer por sus ojos, se sentó en su cama a pensar

* * *

**_Maka PDV:_**

Porque mi vida es así? Me pregunto porque no pude tener una vida normal como cualquier chica o al menos que mi tía y hermanastras no me odien. Aun no entiendo su odio Asia mi. Eso ya no me importa por que siempre mi tia Marie me a tratado como una sirvienta desde que tuve 8 años ya me mandaba a lavar, Cocinar, limpiar etc. Y mis hermanastras? Pues ahora no evito que una imagen de mi padre spirit aparezca en mi mente y me llene de enojo, PORQUE TUVO QUE SER TAN MUJERIEDGO?! SI NO FUERA ASI ESAS TONTAS NO ESTARIAN JODIENDOME LA VIDA! Unas ganas increíbles llegan para darle un Maka-chop pero ese enojo se esfuma cuando me doy cuenta que el ya no están (suspiro agachando la cabeza).

Marie mi tía hermana de mi Madre, Según me decía mi padre ella odiaba a mi madre Kami desde pequeñas ya que kami (madre de maka) siempre sacaba las mejores notas y Era muy buena asesora del hogar, Por lo que se sentía celosa de ella pero cuando Estuvieron en la Universidad mi tía Marie se enamoro de Spirit, Cuando al final se armó de valor para confesarse… Spirit la rechazo diciéndole que amaba a otra mujer, Mi tía se sintió triste y enojada pocas semanas se entero que Kami y Spirit se volvieron novios cosa que provoco tristeza y celos pero no izo nada pasaron los meses y se volvió a enterar que mi madre y mi padre se comprometieron cosa que provoco Enojo, Ira, tristeza, Celos todos esos sentimientos provocaron que Marie odiara profundamente a Mi madre, Cuando yo nací siempre me miraba con rabia nunca sentí tanto miedo en mi vida cuando mis padres murieron y estuve a su cuidado me miro con un sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Mis hermanastras Son gemelas pero por pocos minutos de nacer Sofía es mayor tiene la misma edad que yo al igual que Ángela… ellas son hijas de una mujer mas de spirit pero ella no las quería así que Marie se quedo con ellas de pequeñas nos llevábamos muy bien incluso éramos amigas pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Kim mi amiga de los 11 años ellas empezaron a ignorarme según ellas porque Kim la chica mas popular de la escuela era amiga de una Ratón de biblioteca como yo, No supe que decirles pero con el tiempo ya no hablábamos cuando llego soul a mi edad de 13 años. Él fue el mas codiciado y el mas popular de la escuela mis hermanastras se enamoraron de el, incluso participaron en su club de fans en cambio yo lo ignoraba por completo hasta que un día….todo cambio para peor….

* * *

**FLACK BACK-**

Una chica de coletas de 13 años caminaba por los pasillo de su escuela tranquilamente a lo lejos se veían muchos niños que corrían hasta la salida Maka abrió la puerta topándose con las escaleras cuando dio un paso..alguien la empujo

Maka se preparo para sentir el piso así que cerro fuerte los ojos pero nunca lo sintió en cambio sintió que callo en algo blando intento hablar pero no pudo con miedo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que sus labio avían chocado con lo de soul ella abrió los ojos como platos se separo rápidamente para mirar hacia Arriba encontrándose con la mirada de tres chicas kim su amiga la miraba con ¿tristeza y enojo? Y sus hermanastras la miraban con celos y pura ira las tres chicas volvieron a entrar ala escuela

Maka: KIAAAAA PERVERTIDO! (sonrojada y molesta)

Soul: Yo? Pero si tu fuiste la que se lanzo encima de mi! Además de que te quejas si tu sueño se cumplió fuiste besada por alguien tan cool como yo

Maka: Lamento informarte que yo no soy ninguna de tus fans y no siento nada por un chico caprichoso

Soul: lo dice alguien que no tiene atractivo

Maka: ESTOY EN CRECIMIENTO IDIOTA!

Soul: SI CLARO PECHO-PLANO

Maka: ARROGANTE!

Soul: MALCRIADA

Maka: TONTO

Soul: NERD

Maka: MAKA-CHOP

* * *

**FIN DEL FLACK BACK CON MAKA POV:-**

Asi fue como cambio todo para peor mis hermanastras no solo me ignoraban sino que también me insultaban pero poco a poco me acostumbre a todo eso y continúe lo único que no me quedo claro fue la razón por la que kim me miro así.

Cuando al fin me di cuenta ya era muy tarde me pare y me fui a dormir aun con lagrimas en mi rostro cuando al fin me acuesto cierro los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**_EN LA MAÑANA _** **_SIGUENTE MAKA PDV:-_**

Empecé a abrir los ojos despacio mire el reloj eran 7:20 Me levante de un salto y camine al baño donde me bañe y me cepille el cabello no tenia que apurarme ya que hoy es Sábado. Al bajar tuve la suerte de no encontrarme con Marie ni las odiosas (Hermanastras) fui a a la cocina prepare el desayuno tranquilamente tarareando una canción que tanto me gustaba

Pues la verdad es que me gusta cantar y compongo canciones ya que cuando era pequeña participaba mucho en los concurso de talentos, Cada vez que cantaba lo hacia con felicidad pero desde que mis padres murieron… Cada canción que e compuesto es de pura tristeza y dolor pero que le puedo a ser hace mucho tiempo que no e estado en un escenario pero me di cuenta que pronto será el festival del instituto pero no se si tengo valor para pararme de nuevo en un escenario.

Al fin termino y como tranquilamente mientras la casa esta en silencio y me pongo a pensar ¿Hace cuanto que no hay silencio en esta casa? Cuando termino voy a la cocina y lavo el plato y me voy a la sala donde debajo del sofá tengo escondido mi libro favorito, que esta todo viejo y le faltan algunas paginas pero yo me lo se de memoria ese libro que tanto amo es ... "Cenicienta"… Otros crearan que estoy un poco mayor para leer cuentos infantiles pero eso no me importa ya que este libro fue el que mi madre me contaba todas las noches y también fue el último. No me aburro de leerlo ya que en cierta forma me siento identificada con la protagonista

Una chica que perdió a su madre de pequeña quedando sola con su padre y su Madrastra y sus hermanastras hasta que su padre fallece y cenicienta se queda a disposición de la brujas quedando como una sirvienta hasta que después de todo cenicienta termina rescatada por su Príncipe y vive feliz

Solo que en mi situación yo no tengo madrastra tengo a Marie mi tía pero si tengo hermanastras y mi príncipe es... soul… Me rio ante ese pensamiento si lo ponemos así yo soy cenicienta jejeje

Como siempre al terminar mi libro lo vuelvo a guardar bajo el sillón ya que si lo guardo en mi cuarto las brujas me lo quitaran y seguramente lo queman y eso no lo pienso permitir por nada es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre voy a las cocina y busco el desayuno de las brujas después los pongo en la mesa solo me falta ir a buscarlas pero Siento que algo o mas dicho alguien baja las escaleras miro y son las odiosas de Sofía y angélica lo bueno es que no tendré que ir a despertarlas

* * *

**_FIN DEL MAKA PDV_**

Maka: Les deje su desayuno en la mesa (sin mirarlas)

Sofía: Espero que no sea como el de ayer Maka

Maka: Si Sofia ...con permiso

Sofía y angélica se van a la mesa a comer mientras que Maka sube al segundo piso y se va a limpiar los cuartos. Maka se dirige al cuarto de Marie pero nadie contesta abre lentamente la puerta encontrándose con el cuarto vacío no le da importancia y comienza a limpiarlo así continua con los cuartos de Sofía y angélica, el baño, la sala de estar, la cocina etc. Cuando termina ve el reloj en la pared eran las 5:00 . Maka va a la sala encontrándose con Sofía y angélica dormidas en el sillón las mira pero de repente suena el teléfono Iva a contestar

* * *

Maka: Bueno?

Voz: Tenemos a tu tía si la quieres de vuelta tienes que pagar 5.000.000

Maka: Que pena no tengo dinero bueno ni modo despídanme de ella

Voz: En verdad que no pagaras por ella?

Maka: No

Voz: Wow que relación tienen

Maka: Bueno me despido adi…

Voz: Espera maka

Maka: Soul?

Voz: Si soy yo, oye que rápido te olvidas de tu tia

Maka: No me des ilucines soul

Soul: Perdón, perdón

Maka: Bueno para que me llamas?

Soul: Bueno yo y los chicos vamos a ir a jugar Básquet boll y vendrán las chicas quieres venir?

Maka: Quiero ir pero…

Soul: Pero?

Maka: Marie me tiene limpiando toda la casa y Sofía con angélica están aquí (Además no quiero que vean mi cortada)

Soul: Ya se me ocurrirá algo para sacarte de hay mi cenicienta

Maka: jajaja te espero, ven a buscarme en tu carruaje de calabazas

Soul: (Risa) Si como digas pero como quieres que te encuentre si no me dejaste tu "zapatilla"

Maka: Pero te deje mi cinta de cabello

Soul: Esa la gane yo pero igual sirve… entonces vienes?

Maka: Iré solo si me puedes quitar a las brujas

Soul: Ok nos vemos después

Maka: si Adiós (cuelga el teléfono)

* * *

Maka Sube a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa ya que su ropa se lleno con polvo. Se quedo y en su habitación esperando ansiosa que la sacaran hasta que abren la puerta no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que...

* * *

**_HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO QUIEN HABRA ENTRADO SERA SOUL? ESO LO LEEREMOS EN EL PROXIOMO CAPITULO *¬*_**

**_Yo: jajaja que largos me quedan algunos _**

**_Soul: Quiero saber quien entro_**

**_Yo: Tu mas que nadie debes saber quien entro ¬_¬_**

**_Soul: Pero eres tu quien lo escribe _**

**_Yo: Si pero tu no has reclamado nada_**

**_Soul: No reclamo porque de seguro me haces algo malo_**

**_Yo: YO?! Owo_**

**_Soul: No mi hermano_**

**_Yo: aaaa bueno si es tu hermano.. ¬w¬_**

**_Soul: ERES TU TONTA!_**

**_Yo: A quien llamas tonta _**

**_Soul: A TI!_**

**_Yo: Ja ya vas a ver MAKA!_**

**_Maka: Que pasa?!_**

**_Yo: Soul dijo que eras una tabla sin atractivo TTOTT_**

**_Maka: SOUL!_**

**_Yo: SI y dijo que también eras una nerd ¬w¬ (mirando al idiota)_**

**_Soul: ES MENTIRA _**

**_Yo: Y también me dice mentirosa que cruel TT_TT /Estas muerto Evans -w-)_**

**_Maka: COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME Y MAS ENCIMA ECHARLE LA CULPA DE MENTIROSA A UNA NIÑA _**

**_Yo: No te pases maka no soy una niña solo soy un año menor que tu ¬¬_**

**_Maka: Lo siento -_-u_**

**_Soul: NO LE CREAS YO NO DIJE QUE ERAS ESO SOLO LO PIENSO abecés _**

**_Maka: MAKA-CHOP_**

**_Yo: /Te lo mereces muajajaja/_**

**_Maka: Mejor vamos a despedirnos _**

**_Yo: HAY!... BUNEO GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y LOS LEEMOS LUEGO PERODON POR DEMORARME ES QUE BUENO TENGO 3 HISTORIAS _**

**_Maka: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE…_**

**_Soul:(medio inconsciente) Absurda cenicienta….(desmayo)_**

**_Yo:JEJEJE BAY BAY._**


End file.
